1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the identification, generation, organization, and distribution of content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video sharing sites have become ever more popular. Users upload videos to a video sharing website. Other users can then navigate to and within the website to locate videos of interest. Users then watch the videos independent of other users, that is, users do not watch the videos on a schedule, but rather at whatever random time a given user accesses the video. Thus, using conventional techniques, it is difficult for users to locate videos of interest. Further, video viewing is an isolating experience, where users are viewing videos at different times, and often, because of the difficulty in locating content, friends infrequently view the same videos.